1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head configured to eject liquid onto a recording medium to form an image on the recording medium, and to a liquid ejection apparatus including the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a recording head unit in which a potting material is filled, e.g., between a head holder (a cover member) and a reinforce frame for supporting a recording head such that ink does not enter into the recording head.